Heatwave
by JasperK
Summary: The desert is hot and dry. Yet some days are hotter and drier than others. How does one survive a night in a heatwave?


Vash stood under the shower and leaned his elbows on the high bathroom window. From this wonderfully cool vantage point, he could see most of the town's main street with its late night revellers. The second sun had set hours ago, but this had not contributed in any way to any sort of coolness. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he dunked his hair under the shower again then settled at the window once more. There was a faint breeze which worked wonders for cooling. Yet the air was so hot it also dried anything within a few seconds of it being out of the water.

An irritated pounding sounded on the door.

"Oi! Spikey! Hurry up in there!" Wolfwood's voice came through in a muffled complaint.

A rapid rat-a-tat-tat sounded in a much sharper note of knuckles on the door.

"You have to conserve water!"

Vash winced at how annoyed Meryl sounded and reluctantly turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower-bath. His toes were all white and wrinkly from having been in the water so long. Perhaps it was time to leave the bathroom.

He towelled his hair dry while enjoying how the water cooled on his skin as it evaporated. He suddenly frowned. He and Wolfwood were sharing a room, what was Meryl doing sticking her, admittedly pretty, little nose in? Of course, he would pay the water bill; it would be on his room charge. It was not like her to take Wolfwood's side.

.

"Ooh! I never knew it did that!" Meryl's squeal from the next room made Vash stumble over to the door to find out what had surprised her so. It was as he landed his hand on the doorknob that reality asserted itself. It was so warm in the room he forgot he was not wearing anything. He snatched his hand off the doorknob as if he had been burned.

"Might need some pants!" He muttered and hurried back to the stool next to the bath.

Wolfwood then let out a guffaw of laughter. Vash hastily pulled on his pyjama trousers and hopped on one leg back across to the door while trying to force his foot through a tangled pyjama leg.

"Miss Meryl!" Milly's exclamation of acute surprise made him try lengthen his hop. He stumbled, put his trapped foot down and caught himself awkwardly on his hands as he fell over.

"Ooh!" Milly's gasp made him give up in a huff. He sat on the floor and did the job properly, teasing out the caught material. There done in a second. Foot free. He pulled the trousers up and secured the drawstring.

"It doesn't smell too good," Milly observed, "but it certainly does the job."

"I think it smells fine!" Meryl declared, like a monarch giving a decree.

Wolfwood gave another guffaw, though this had a distinctly choked and leering quality. Vash pulled the door open and stuck his head out to see just what they were talking about. Wolfwood was trying to swallow a particularly un-priestly thought by the expression on his face. Milly was wrinkling her face with her fingers over her nose. She snatched them down and blushed crimson when she saw him. It took him a moment to notice Meryl.

She was sitting on his bed wrapped in his red coat so that only her toes and eyes stuck out. He burst out laughing. She looked like a kid playing dress-up. He trailed off as he noticed an eyebrow climbing.

"Fine. I'll keep it for the night." She said with an indignant lift to her chin and slid off the bed. He had to lean against the doorframe he was shaking so hard with silent laughter. She almost tripped herself on the too long coat tails, then fussily gathered them up and walked out of the room like a queen. Wolfwood closed the doors after the girls, and then cracked up himself.

"Has she any idea how tiny she is?" He chuckled.

Vash shook his head with a grin. Her strong personality made up for any lack in her stature.

.

Wolfwood picked up the hand fan lying on the chest of drawers and fanned himself.

"I hate summer, the heat's so thick. I dunno how she can stand wearing your coat even for a joke."

"Oh." Vash said, his heart sinking. It suddenly it dawned on him what had happened.

Wolfwood was half way across the room to his Punisher before he spoke.

"What's wrong, Spikey?"

Vash wiped the towel across his face. Sweat was already forming so soon after being out of the bath.

"She's got my coat!" He said in dismay.

Wolfwood put one hand on his Punisher and glanced back at him.

"Yep." He said slowly and relaxed. "Go steal it back if it means so much to you. Good luck dodging the derringer bullets and stun claws!" He sauntered past Vash and with a nudge pushed him away so he could close the door.

"Get me a beer would you?"

"Oi!" Vash protested as Wolfwood closed the door and locked it.

"Make sure it's cold!" Wolfwood called through the door.

Vash looked forlornly where his coat had lain a few moments before. Today had been one of the hottest in recent memory and the night was certainly in close running for the same record. He certainly never had felt quite as uncomfortable as he had on that day, cooking in the searing heat as they walked into town. The windows were as wide open as Wolfwood could jam them, and the ceiling fan was doing an excellent job of blowing down the warm air that accumulated near the ceiling. He sighed. A cold beer would be good.

.

He left Wolfwood's share in a bucket of ice by the bathroom door then went to lay on his bed. He stuck his feet out of the window. At least the slight breeze gave a sensation of coolness. He rolled the cold beer can across his face. Ah. He then grabbed a handful of ice from the bucket, tucked it in his towel and let it rest on his chest. It ached with cold where the ice was and was nicely cool everywhere else. But the ice melted and evaporated too fast. By the time Wolfwood exited the bathroom in a huff, there was only one ice cube melting a cool spot on the top of his beer can.

"Hey! What is this, turning the water off in the middle of a man's shower?"

Wolfwood splashed his way out of the room dripping water and stomped along the hall with only a towel for modesty. He returned moments later and slammed the door after him.

"Water rations for the heat-wave!" He grouched. "Nice of them to warn us! I'd have run a bath!"

Oh, was that what Meryl had meant. Vash lay sprawled out on his bed with his feet on the window sill. He was very uncomfortable and already sticky with sweat. He did not have the energy to be annoyed.

Wolfwood put out the light and sat on the sill of the other window and slowly sipped at his beer. After a few sips he seemed to relax and casually chatted about the day. Vash half listened, only aware of how scratchy and warm sheets were. No more water to bathe in. Thank you, Wolfwood.

"Hah!"

Vash opened one eye and wiped his face with the towel again. Wolfwood was leaning out of the window, at such an angle that he could peer into the girls room next door. Vash grinned. The man was just _asking_ for a slap. This should be amusing.

"Ooh? They're already asleep, both on one bed. Did you upset the short girl that much with your laughing Vash?"

Vash didn't reply. Wolfwood peered at him in the darkness and shrugged as if assuming he were asleep or sulking. Of course they were both on one bed, Vash thought regretfully. There was only one air-conditioned coat.


End file.
